Feliz Natal, amor
by Pandarisa
Summary: -FELIZ NATAL, AMOR - disse Hikaru, entre beijos. - que esse seja o primeiro de muitos.


Olá,como vão vocês? Vou muito muito bem. Estou em época de Natal agora. Por isso estou fazendo essa fic kawaii *-*

Espero reviews ein!

Feliz Natal a TODOS com muita alegria, saúde, e amor né.

Já chegou o Natal, e o Clube dos Anfitriões preparou uma "decoração" especial, digamos. E para variar tive que participar desse cenário. Acreditem se quiser, mas me obrigaram a vestir de duende. Quem eles pensam que são? Só porque são riquinhos, e bonitos( é claro, que não acho NENHUM deles bonitos, mas as clientes acham). Mas Kyoya sempre tem a desculpa da dívida, para me obrigar a fazer essas bizarrices.

Confesso que os gêmeos diabólicos estavam lindos *-*, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Meu dia foi como de sempre. É Haruhi de lá, Haruhi de cá. Porém o que me surpreendeu foi como Hikaru me tratou. Muito estranho. Tive a impressão que ele me observou o dia inteiro. Quis socar ele. ODEIO essa sensação, entendem? É meio constrangedor, sei lá.

Já estava no final de tarde, quando estava indo embora. Antes de fechar a porta da Terceira sala de música, alguém segura minhas mãos. Estava tão próxima do sujeito que conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço. Corei ao perceber isso, mas como estava de costas à essa certa pessoa, acho que ele ou ela não percebeu. Virei-me bruscamente para falar poucas e boas ao tal desconhecido. Quem pensa que é, para ficar atras das pessoas e ainda por cima conseguir me fazer corar, sem ao menos ver seus olhos.

Tenho quase toda certeza que quando vi, meus olhos devem ter saltados das órbitas, HIKARU, ele foi culpado da minha raiva instantânea e do coramento(se é que essa palavra existe) por um segundo apenas senti uma tranqüilidade, sei lá nunca senti isso, então não sei definir direito o que sinto, desculpa.

Respirei fundo e antes que eu começasse a falar um monte para ele, minhas mãos foram apertadas, tão forte que ficaram um pouco doloridas. Nossos olhos se encaravam com tanto fervor. E sem eu perceber Hikaru estava mais próximo de mim, do que antes, se isso é possível. A ponta do seu nariz tocava no meu. E aos poucos os meus lábios se encontram com os dele.

Sua língua, pedia licença para se encontrar com a minha, meu lábios cederam. Foi um beijo rápido. Para mim, sinceramente foi rápido demais. Queria que o tempo tivesse parado naquele exato momento. HÃ? O QUE EU ACABEI DE PENSAR?

Peraí, não me diga que me apaixonei pelo HIKARU, isso é IMPOSSÍVEL, ele é um diabinho. Um diabinho lindo por sinal. Haha. 66' Mas voltando para o assunto, sem que perceba, eu o puxei para mim e o beijei. Sim eu roubei um beijo dele. E não,não me arrependo. Foi tão kawaii, ele foi pego desprevenido, e com a sua surpresa, o beijo ficou totalmente diferente.

No fim, recebi um abraço, muito bom dele.

- Dizem, que as pessoas se abraçam, porque assim os corações ficam mais próximos. - então ele abraça mais forte - Espero que você consiga sentir o meu coração acelerado, porque eu sinto o seu descompassado. E estou amando, perceber os efeitos que causo em você.

-É, também estou amando isso.

-Haruhi, EU TE AMO, antes eu não entedia o que eu sentia, por incrível que pareça, você foi a única que despertou isso em mim. TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO - e a cada te amo, ele beijava minha testa.

-Hikaru, TE AMOO. TE AMO ETERNAMENTE. - como não consegui alcançar sua testa, beijei seu pescoço mesmo.

-Ah, antes que me esqueça - ele retira uma caixinha preta de veludo de seu bolso - QUER VIVER COMIGO PARA SEMPRE? - quando ele abriu, não acreditei, havia duas alianças prateadas, uma com o meu nome e outra com o dele.

-E ainda precisa perguntar? Mas, é CLARO QUE SIM. - tentei segurar, mas as lágrimas escorriam.

Não sabia que Hikaru era tão romântico, ele se ajoelhou e colocou em meu dedo a pequena e delicada aliança, o símbolo da eterna felicidade, e ainda beijou minha mão. Coloquei a aliança em seu dedo também, beijei sua mão, e depois, ele me abraçou e me girou. Parecíamos crianças, ríamos, senti como um pássaro, voei para o encontro a felicidade, e ao meu lado, estava o homem perfeito para trazê-la.

Com certeza esse foi o meu melhor NATAL.

-FELIZ NATAL, AMOR - disse Hikaru, entre beijos. - que esse seja o primeiro de muitos.

E aii galerinha, bestinha né?

Melancólico, mas eu gostei. Mereço reviews?Percebi que não tinha muita fic de Haruhi e Hikaru, então resolvi escrever uma, afinal eles formariam um casal lindoo *-*

Beijichus :*

Até a próxima. Ah prata=namoro, não casamento tá [;


End file.
